<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weasley Family Wedding Speeches by ThatHCWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737831">Weasley Family Wedding Speeches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter'>ThatHCWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weasley Family Collections [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Emotional, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Marriage, Missing Scene, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Recovery, Reflection, Some Humor, Speeches, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHCWriter/pseuds/ThatHCWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, the Weasley family grew in more ways than one, and with every new union came a chance to laugh, and to reflect. </p><p>Or, a collection of the Weasley family's best man speeches at the weddings after the war; the funny, the heartfelt, and everything in between.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Audrey Weasley/Percy Weasley, Bill Weasley &amp; Charlie Weasley &amp; Fred Weasley &amp; George Weasley &amp; Ginny Weasley &amp; Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger &amp; Harry Potter &amp; Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weasley Family Collections [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weasley Family Wedding Speeches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I thought I'd write something pretty cute for a change, and I was shocked I hadn't seen anyone do this, so I hope you enjoy!</p><p> </p><p>(PS: Put on a wedding songs playlist when you read this if that's your thing. Trust me, it's worth it.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Weasley family heard the Percy had selected George as his best man, no one really knew what to say. Sure, the two had gotten closer than they'd ever been after the war, but none of them thought that this would come of it. George himself didn't think that he'd get the honor, doing nothing to hide his shock when Percy nominated him. </p><p>So when the ceremony concluded, and the party filed into the hall for the reception, there was a strange sense of weariness around the Weasleys. All of them had known George for far, far too long to trust him with a speech, and many of them were almost positive that something mischievous would go down during the speech. Hermione even went as far as smuggling a muggle recording device into the hall, just to make sure. </p><p> </p><p>When everyone had settled into their seats and the food was served, George stood up and pulled out his wand, using it to amplify his speech. "Well, here we are, eh? Frankly I never thought we'd see this day. Never thought any of us would," George stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath and smiling, "I'm just saying, did any of you actually believe Percy'd find anyone that wanted to spend the rest of their lives with him, honestly?" A laugh bubbled up from the crowd, the couple joining in unabashedly. "You must admit, Perce, there was a good bit of time where you were quite the git. I mean I heard someone at Hogwarts refer to you as 'the boring Weasley.' Seriously, and there was a while that I agreed with them. Took you a good while to learn how to have fun... That's why I'm glad you met Audrey." From the front of the room, Audrey smiled, resting her head on Percy's shoulder and smirking playfully. "Audrey, you've truly done the impossible. You have helped us make the biggest stick in the mud ever to grace this family into a halfway fun person who I could not be prouder to call my brother. And for that, you're already a hell of a Weasley." </p><p>George could've sworn he heard a voice in his missing ear saying "here here!" </p><p>"Reckon I knew that from the very beginning," He turned to Percy and Audrey, raising a glass with a tear in his eye, "To the newest Mister and Missus Weasley. A match I never thought I'd see, but I'm damn glad I did." </p><p>-------<br/>
</p><p>George and Angelina's wedding was a little over a year after Audrey and Percy's, but substantially less formal. They simply had the ceremony and reception in the back of the Burrow, not even bothering with a tent. George claimed he didn't even want a best man, saying it'd take too much time at the wedding. "I don't care about the ceremony, I just wanna marry this phenomenal girl, and get on with spending life with her," he'd always say when asked about it, brushing it off. </p><p>No matter how adamant he was, his family still had their doubts. They couldn't help but wonder if he would've had that same idea if Fred was alive. </p><p>So at his ceremony, all of his brothers spoke. None of them took long, most simply relaying a funny story or giving a short well-wish. They all laughed and smiled, reminiscing fondly over the table. And then, to nearly everyone's surprise, Percy took to the floor. Eyes turned to him quickly, drawing a hand up in surrender. </p><p>"I know, I know, 'why are you speaking, Perce,' I know I'll make it quick," Percy turned to George and Angelina, smiling sadly, "We've heard a lot of people talk this evening. Loads of stories, too... But we all know something's missing. We all know I shouldn't be up here, none of us should, really," Percy sucked in a deep breath, "We all know Fred should be talking today, not all of us. Would've had us all in stitches, too.." Percy trailed off, a fond smile glazing his face. "I don't want to bring everyone down, but he'd be proud of the two of you you. So bloody proud of you. I mean, you and Angie never fail to make every room you walk into just a little bit brighter, and if that doesn't remind anyone of Fred, blimey, I don't know what would. Honestly, George, it's nice to see you with a partner in crime again. Especially one you get to spend the rest of your life with." Angelina slung her arm over George's shoulder, pulling him close for a moment and smiling proudly. Percy didn't miss the glint of mischief in her eyes as he raised his glass. "To the newest Mister and Missus Weasley. May you never fail to manage one another's mischief." </p><p>Glasses clinked around the room, cheers and toasts nearly drowned out by the fireworks blasted from behind the couple. While George silently noted that the new product was working, the rest of the guests filed on to the dance floor, some still wiping tears from their eyes. The stories from that night were wild, most of the people who weren't there didn't believe a word of it. Most of the guests swear by every strange detail, though, and all of them say its the most fun they'd ever had at a wedding. </p><p>The most memorable moment for the couple didn't come during the celebrations, though. It came in the quiet moments after, when Angelina was smiling like mad as the two took a break from the action. "What are you thinking about, love?" George asked playfully, taking Angelina's hand. She smirked, reaching up to cup his face and kissing him deeply. George smirked, "Well I'm not about to object to that, but..." Angelina laughed. </p><p>"Merlin I missed this George," she said, shaking her head happily. George raised his eyebrow. "You know what I mean. I mean the George that says things like that, the George who's kind of a twat, but makes me laugh all the time, even at the strangest times I... I'm just glad to have this George back. The happy George." He smirked, tears glistening in his eyes. </p><p>"Well tonight, how could I not be," he smiled, gesturing to his ring, "I just became the luckiest twat in the world." </p><p>------</p><p>Hermione and Ron had the most complicated of all of the Weasley weddings. Hermione's parents, who had finally started to regain real memories of her insisted on attending the ceremony, caring little about the secrecy that was all but meaningless at that point. So while Molly, Arthur and Hermione busied themselves with entertaining their guests, a very overwhelmed Harry Potter had the chance to prepare his speech. </p><p>He was thankful for the lack of intervention from Mrs. Weasley. As much as he loved her, he was nervous enough to give the speech alone, but he wanted to impress her (especially considering his plans with Ginny) and not thinking about how she'd react until the day of was the only way to do it correctly. </p><p>He'd tried vehemently to convince Ron to give someone else the title of best man, suggesting each of his brothers multiple times to no avail. "Come on, Harry. Without you, we would've never became friends, it's only right you speak at the reception," Ron would insist, trying to encourage him. </p><p>Of course, he eventually relented, and when the day came, the boy who lived stepped forward to speak. He smiled shyly, turning to face the couple. "When I was eleven years old, I got on a train in a compartment with one person I didn't know, and another I'd barely met. I would've called you crazy if you told me that all these years later I'd still be talking to them, much less speaking at their wedding," he huffed, looking down for a moment before beaming widely, "You two have made my life, and the lives of everyone here so much more interesting in so, so many ways. Ron, you have been the brother I never had, you've been with me through it all, and I can never overstate how much that means. And Hermione, blimey, you got us out of so many scrapes, I lost count halfway through our third year..." The audience laughed, some more uncomfortably than others. Harry smiled widely. "The two of you are the strongest, most capable pair I have ever seen," He laughed silently at Ginny's barely noticeable sneer, "I have no doubts that you have a very bright future together in store. You guys are a big reason why all of us have a bright future." </p><p>Harry raised his glass, sucking in a breath as he looked Ron in the eye, "So, to the newest Mister and Missus Weasley. The future is bright both for and because of you. Enjoy it, together." </p><p>------</p><p>Harry and Ginny had the smallest of all the ceremonies, simply choosing to marry in the company of the Weasley family. Harry sent an invitation to Petunia, specifying that she could only come alone, but he never received a response. Not that he minded, the Weasleys were more family to him than she ever was, so their company was more than welcome. The only other attendees were Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin, who Harry insisted at least be present at the reception. Andromeda was hesitant, not wanting to step on the family's moment, but Harry and Ginny were insistent. He was Harry's godson, and she cared for him more than anyone else. They were family to Harry, just as the Weasleys were. </p><p>What really set Ginny and Harry's ceremony apart, though, was the seats that were empty. In the front row, across from Mister and Missus Weasley were two empty chairs, next to Andromeda were two more, with another hovering behind them, and there was a lone empty seat in the Weasley section, between Percy and George. Sitting near the exit of the room was an owl cage, with a sock hung neatly on the hook. It took some of the family members a moment to catch on, but once they did, everyone involved was teary-eyed, the ceremony washed with a feeling of mournful nostalgia mixed with new, bright hope for the future. </p><p>When the reception came, it was Ron who stood to make his speech. "You know, I used to be so proud to say that I was friends with Harry Potter. Back at Hogwarts, I used feel so cool because of that.. Until he started dating my little sister," Hermione barely contained a loud laugh from the crowd, "Through it all, though, both of you have been some of the best people I've known, and I'm proud to give this speech..." Ron swallowed hard, "There were days where I wasn't sure we'd ever get here. When we spent so long fighting, I wasn't sure it'd ever end up well... I'll never forget the feeling in the courtyard, when we all thought it was over... But then..." Ron smiled widely, proudly, and with a glint in his eyes. </p><p>"But then, you rolled out of Hagrid's arms, and made us all believe we could do the impossible. Ever since that day, Harry, you have inspired all of us to be better people, to fight just that much harder, to live in the present just a little bit more. And Gin, you are the only person that is somehow more impressive than Harry. You make the younger brother in me pretty intimidated, and the older brother in me extremely proud. You two really, truly are a perfect match. I am so happy for both of you, and I am excited to see what the future holds for you." </p><p>Just as so many others had, Ron raised his glass, turning to the happy couple, "To Mister and Missus Potter. I wish you a happy ending to this chapter, and a perfect start to whatever may come next."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What did you think? Comments and kudos make my day, so please let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>